plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloom-Shroom (PvZH)
Kabloom |Tribe = Mushroom Plant |Traits = Bullseye |Abilities = Mushroom Evolution: Do 3 damage to Zombies here and next door. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = Some see him as depressed, but he's got a lot of sides.}} Gloom-Shroom is a colossal legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its Mushroom Evolution ability deals 3 damage to Zombies in its lane and the lanes adjacent to it. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits: Bullseye' *'Abilities:' Mushroom Evolution: Do 3 damage to Zombies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Some see him as depressed, but he's got a lot of sides. Strategies With On top of his average stats and the Bullseye trait, Gloom-Shroom has a very useful and handy ability. Just play him on any mushroom and he will activate it, destroying all zombies with 3 or less on his lane and the lanes next to him. Therefore, it is good to play him when your opponent has a small cluster of threatening low-health zombies to punish them. Probably the best plant to play him on is Puff-Shroom, as he literally costs nothing, is in the mushroom tribe, and has the Team-Up trait, allowing Gloom-Shroom to be played on it on any non-aquatic lane, on any area. Even without his evolution ability, Gloom-Shroom can be a force to be reckoned with. If the opponent isn't careful, Gloom-Shroom can be played in an empty lane to deal 5 guaranteed unblockable damage to the zombie hero, potentially finishing the game. Against Don't use zombies with 3 health or less when you know your opponent has this, since if they have another mushroom on the field, they can play this to destroy or weaken your zombies. Instead, destroy it with tricks or zombies with 5/4 or more. You can also use Teleportation Zombie or Teleport to play zombies without them getting hurt by Gloom-Shroom's ability. Tricks like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm can destroy him easily. You can also use Zombie Coach if the field is full of sports zombies to negate his ability. You can also use Mixed-Up Gravedigger for a similar effect, but be careful, because your opponent may have Grave Buster or other gravestone-removal cards. If you have 5 health or less against a Kabloom hero, always be careful of this as thisd can easily land a finishing blow if you have no way of answering this with tricks or other abilities. Surprise Gargantuar can be a good choice here as he can move to block the Gloom-Shroom. Likewise, Rodeo Gargantuar can be an equally good choice, although it can be more easily stopped as the plant hero just has to play a plant in front of the Gravestone. Gallery Trivia Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mushroom cards